shootyskiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilots
Pilots are playable characters in Shooty Skies. Some Characters have unique sounds, backgrounds, or unique planes, or maybe even unique effects, but these features do not alter gameplay mechanics. Most pilots are unlocked through the claw machine or purchased through in app purchases, but very few are unlocked through secret and unique ways. 'List of Pilots' This list will group Pilots based to their updates and lands. Originals These Pilots is released together with the game, and have been here since Shooty Skies was released to public Daytime Forest * Random Dice * Shooty Cat * Fuzzy Bunny * Boombot * Snaps * Beats * Selfie Cat * Cat.I.Am * Pygmy Goat * Lumberyak * Sneaky Fox * Sneaky Squirrel * Melanie * Snotty Moose * Coolthulu Nighttime Forest * Hooty * Meow Z Lava River * Screech * Yeti * Dorky Dragon * Doug * Puggles Outer Space * C-1000 * Catshark * Astrocat * QW33GOORPPS Old West * Prickles * Boomer * Dribbles * Rattles * Pinchy Docking Port * Blobby * Fish Tank * Snips * Swampy * Nerdwhal * Octo-Pirate * Captain Panda * Octeapus Circuits * Catbot 2000 * 3.1 B/W Era * Grumpy * Hugzilla * Graff Crossy Road City * Hey guys * Crossy Chicken Halloween 2015 Graveyard * Frankie * Flying Dutchman * Ghost Smoosher * Werewolfgang * Wanda * Vlad Thanksgiving / Black Friday Malls * Maul Cop * Dante * Rocket Turkey * Infotainer * Bargain Hunter * Rowdy Cat Winter Christmasland North Pole '''(?) * Shooty Feet * Elfabear * Blitzen * Ho-Ho-HoBot * Hoppy Holiday * Poley '''Chinese New Year 2016 Great Wall * Red Monkey * Moxie * Hoppy New Year * Slyde * Caishen * Steamy Buns March Munchable Madness Yummy Forest * Cutie Pie * Hardcore * Jabba The Hot * Sweet Beets * Lil' Softie * Great Shakes * TootNRamen Pirates Ahoy The High Seas * Jolly Badger * Hariel * LeCluck * Shelley * Captain Pugglewash * Saily Cat Destination Mars The Red Planet / Planet Mars * Aliene * Bloop * Leemoo * Retrobot * Rocket Baboon * Uno Martian Cute Cuddle Chaos Fluffy World * Quee * Bumbles * Squish * Big Eyes * Fluffles * Curl Anarchy From The 80s Retro Arcade * Jumpy * Princess Powerful Fists * Ode To Joystick * Ghostblin * Dig Bug * Star Invader Top Pun Academy There's no new terrain released in this update, the Pilots are scattered here and there. Daytime Forest * Mavelick The High Seas * Software Pirate Old West * Slowdraw Nighttime Forest * Justin Beaver * Amelia Bearhart B/W Era * Marilyn Monrouse Year of The Rooster (CNY 2017) * Shooty Rooster * Dancing Lion * There'll Always Be Fish * Tangyuan To Go * Knot Knot * Best Wishes Charming Skies * Charming Prince * Wendy Wabbitlock * Grandelf * High Profit * Stabitha Swipington * Katy Fairy Heavy Metal * Metallicat * Riot * Deaddie * Mr. Fit * Elephunk * Heavy Petal Mission Impossible * Cat Possible * Double O Charming * Sydney Bearstow * Nancy Shrew * Agent 98 * Rambopeep Blooper Heroes * Amazazon * Manspider * Black Window * Souperman * Smash! * Wombatman Rainbow Riders * Carmine San Francisco * Yam Yowler * Mr Sunshine * Beryl Bean * Something Blue * Violet Mighty Games Team There's no new terrain released in this update, the Pilots are scattered here and there. Cute Cuddle Chaos * Mighty Arcade Machine Anarchy From the 80's * Charlie Francis * Leonie Outer Space * Kath Heavy Metal * Lexa B/W Era * Tim 7-Bit Future There's no new terrain released in this update, rather, the terrain is randomized. * Hams * Jams * Dr Whom * Mcfly * Hard Safety * Terminator Rex * Bunnie Barko * Armored Core Easter Update * Easter Bunny * Egg Hunter * Cross Buns * Carob Bunny Mother's Day Update There's no new terrain released in this update, the Pilots are scattered here and there. Outer Space * Ripples = * Mother Goose * Mum-Ra and Son * Overpriced Flowers 4th of July Update * Al A. Merican * Barbecute * Beachy Keen * Finn International Cat Day * Cleocatra * Cool Kat * Tommy The Cat * Whiskers Mexico * El Toro * Sunny * Luchadorable * Teeny Taco Halloween 2018 * Jill O' Lantern * Candy Apple * Bookanook * The Necromantic Red City * Scarlett O' Hare * Bluey * B.B. Hoodie * The Red Bacon Christmas 2018 * Citizen Cane * Mary Eckmas * Menorobot * Kwanzaa Kat Secret Pilots Secret Pilots are Pilots that can be unlocked through various secret ways, and there's absolutely no way to purchase Secret Pilots. This list will group Pilots based to their updates Originals * Zombunnie * Drama Llama * Pew Pew Pew *Hipster Whale *Sparkles Halloween 2015 * Morty * Zombie Kitty Thanksgiving / Black Friday * Roddy Cat * Monster Savings Winter Christmasland * Yuley * Sleigher * Glazed Ham Solo * Toy Roboto Jr Chinese New Year 2016 * Monkey King * Ya Zi March Munchable Madness * Spoils * Insanity Pepper * Pop Up * Whole Lotta Love score 10 * Popsicle, P.I. * Ginger Pirates Ahoy * Look Out Below * First Mate Floodbath * Hipstarrr Whale * Jack killls 60 green birds * Discobeard * Crablass Destination Mars * Even Unihorse 5 10 green balls * Mal kill monky board * Dr Hoot great score * Hollie You died alien boss Cute Cuddle Chaos * Cutie Cat bunny boss defeat * Mr Woofs * Stuffy defeat Cat box * Turtles 1 5 turtles * Stiky Bun. 10 15 create Anarchy From The 80s * Pinball Wizard * Neon Rider * Colonel Cube * Cosmoxian player 2 sidesick * Insert Coin * Race Position Top Pun Academy just like with the regular pilots, the secret Pilots are scattered here and there. Daytime Forest * Walking Bread * Hamilton * Underdog 20 25 papers Docking Port * Lit-Agator B/W Era * Joey Dimaggio Year of The Rooster (CNY 2017) * Beatdown * Mandarin Basket * Goose Lee * Dumpling Days * Go Lightly score 88 Charming Skies * Baaabarian * Jon Snowman kill man birds * Justin Timberwolf skeleton Boss defeat * Snugglebumps * Drake kill dragon tv * Palafin 5 10 castles Heavy Metal * Jett Blackheart * Hand Of Rock * Showstopper * Shred Dog * Last Warrior Mission Impossible * Ethan Huntsman * Austin Flowers * La Femme Parakeeta * Tabby Chase Blooper Heroes * The Flush * Weather or Not * Military Briefs * Silverware Surfer Rainbow Riders * Ricky Dreamcoat * Somewhere Over * Equally Smitten 5 10 rainbow heart Mighty Games Team just like with the regular pilots, the secret Pilots are scattered here and there. Winter Christmsaland * Rhiannon * Gerrard Heavy Metal * Lord Mulletdulla Charming Skies * Ben 7-Bit Future just like with the regular pilots, terrain is randomized. * 7Bit Crown * 7Bit Awesomesauce * Hog Tub Time Machine * Beara Connor Easter Update * Eostre * Egg Basket Mother's Day Update * Queen Aliene * Bad Pottery Present * Mothmom score 61 4th of July Update * Willdepence * Count Campsellor International Cat Day * Fitz 'N Sitz * Purrfect Crime 5 10 himi balls * Kitty Tart Mexico * Frida Ka-Kaw-Lo * Cielito Lindo Halloween 2018 * Is * Late Riser Red City * Crimson November * Hellmo * Virtual Girl Christmas 2018 * The Grunch * Mogwhynot IAP (In-app purchases) Pilots These Pilots can be unlocked with purchasing them. There's no way to get these Pilots for free. Currently, there's only 1 IAP Pilot that has been released. *Sir Oinks-A-Lot